


Faint Recollections (a detailed and hopefully inspirational first-hand account of fainting)

by MnemonicMadness, ProblemWithTrouble



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Loss, Concussions, Dehydration, Fainting, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hyperventilation, Shock, Sleep Deprivation, Unconsciousness, Whump, and other assorted unconsciousness-inducing conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: It occurred to me, that I have passed out a lot of times, for a lot of different reasons, and since not everyone has, I wrote this: An as detailed as possible account of my lived experiences of being rendered unconscious due to various causes, including symptoms before and after, recovery time, and how likely might affect a character in the desired way.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to Sky, for giving me the idea for this, the idea for the title, and helping me format the very useful index. I am very proud of the index :D

**Disclaimer:**

1\. I’m fine! Really, I promise! My autonomic nervous system just doesn’t quite work properly, which makes me a lot more prone to fainting than the average person. And also, I’m clumsy XD

2\. I hope I don’t need to say this, but just in case: This is in no way, shape or form medical advice or anything like that. I’m not a medical professional, I’m just someone who has passed out a lot. As in, a _lot._

3\. These are just my personal, subjective experiences, and it probably feels different for different people, so… I hope this’ll be a good source of inspiration for you, but play around with the information however much you want, it won’t make it less realistic, after all, it could well feel different for your character!

  
  


**Author’s Notes:**

I’ve decided to present them in a vague order of least unpleasant to most unpleasant, although again, my subjective experience, so it might be better or worse for your character. In addition to that, it needs to be said that for some of them, I’ve only experienced them in combination, especially with low blood pressure and anaemia.

Within each description, I’ve tried to follow the following system, in this (logical) order:

> Realism (as in, how easily your character might experience that kind of passing out)  
Early warning signs  
Immediate run-up to unconsciousness  
Waking up  
Lingering symptoms and recovers time

Being unconscious itself is something I can’t really describe, since, well… lack of any awareness whatsoever. I’ve always found that the expression ‘lights out’ is very fitting, since at least for me, it is exactly like that. Like flipping a switch, one moment you’re there, the next you’re not, until you wake up again. Lights off, then back on. From a subjective point of view, it can sometimes be difficult to estimate how long you’ve been out.

Anyway, without further ado, here’s to hoping that my extensive and less than pleasant experience on this matter will be of use to someone XD

  
  


**Index:**

> Sleep deprivation  
Standing for too long  
Standing up too quickly  
Shock/fright  
Low blood pressure  
Iron deficiency anaemia  
Dehydration  
Low blood sugar  
Hyperventilation  
Blood loss  
Hyperthermia  
Concussions

* * *

  
  


**Sleep deprivation:**

It can happen to anyone, of course, but it might take a while. In my experience, anywhere below the about 45-48 hour mark, I’m fine (-ish. Insomnia is such fun. Not.), but it does mess with my blood pressure quite a lot. Still, I’d say, around the second night of missed sleep, your character might start to get this issue, but depending on what they’re up to, and their general physical condition at the time, you have a lot of room to play with there.

There’s a lot of warning beforehand, mostly in the form of the obvious extreme tiredness and exhaustion and all that comes along with it. Difficulty concentrating, a mild, buzzy sort of headache, that can start hours before. Closer to passing out, mild dizziness, and there’ll be difficulty focusing your eyes, starting maybe 15ish minutes beforehand. After that, spots in your vision, then your vision blacking out entirely, for a brief moment at a time, also for a few minutes before.

Passing out itself is very sudden, okay, I suppose it always is, but… by passing-out standards. Pretty much just instant, and sometimes, you might not even notice it happening until it’s already happened. It almost feels like nodding off for a second, but when you nod off, you still retain some sort of awareness, you know you’ve fallen asleep, the time isn’t entirely missing from your consciousness. With passing out, all that is gone.

Waking up is like a more disorienting version of waking up from accidentally falling sleep for a second. You might not be sure what just happened, you know something did, but it’s difficult to process. Memory formation is definitely affected the whole time, thinking back on this, it’s all a bit distant and fuzzy. It’s difficult to tell how long it lasts, probably just a few seconds though. To an outside character, it’ll probably look like nodding off.

Obviously, fainting is no substitute for sleep, so you’ll still feel like you did before fainting afterwards, but no lingering effects once your character has finally gotten a good night’s sleep.

  
  


**Standing for too long:**

This one depends a lot on your character’s physique. If your character is elderly or suffering from another cause in addition to that, like low blood pressure or dehydration, this will happen sooner, but for an otherwise healthy character, it’d take a long time. Upwards of 10 hours, I’d say (yes, I’ve had the displeasure, my last job sucked). For me, it’s sometimes happened as quickly as after 30min, but realistically, I’d say if you give your character a second cause, it might be around 4 hours-ish. That’s just for really just standing in place without a break though, with walking it’ll take longer.

Warning signs start between half an hour and about 2 hours beforehand, mostly in the form of dizzy spells. Less the spinning-vertigo kind, more just as if the ground just suddenly tilts out from under you. They last just for a second at first, with as long as 10-15 minutes between them, but they grow longer and more frequent. Closer to passing out, there’s difficulty focusing and an elevated heart rate.

There’s a bit more of a run-up with this one. Passing out starts with a really strong dizzy spell, heart rate goes higher, you’ll feel light-headed and a rushing sort of feeling, then your vision blacks out, then _you_ black out. Unconsciousness doesn’t last long, I’d say no longer than 4 or 5 seconds, usually less than that.

You’ll wake up to a headache, lingering dizziness, and ringing in your ears, heart rate still high but slowing down. You’ll have some trouble processing outside stimuli, but that won’t last longer than for a few seconds.

The ringing clears up first, then the dizziness, the headache might take a few minutes, and you’ll probably feel groggy and a bit off kilter for around an hour afterwards. Standing up quickly is a terrible idea, unless you want to get more dizzy spells. Standing for an extended time immediately afterwards is an even worse idea. That’ll still be a bit limited once you feel like you’ve fully recovered, but your character’ll be fine by the next day.

  
  


**Standing up too quickly:**

For a healthy character, this alone won’t be enough to get them to faint, this’ll apply to characters with already low blood pressure, so particularly elderly characters, or young female/afab ones. Might also easily happen in combination with dehydration, blood loss, or anaemia though. It happens the easiest after having been lying down for a while, such as during the night, or recovering in a hospital bed, if you want to really whump your character by making them pass out after you’ve already landed them in hospital ;)

Not really any early warning signs. This is a bit of a mean one, because the onset can be a bit delayed. It might come immediately after standing up, but you also might feel perfectly fine for up to 15-20 seconds, and only then it actually starts. Sudden onset of strong dizziness, a bit your sense of up and down has just suddenly stopped working. Tunnel vision, grey and sort of like static, similar to a migraine aura, closing in from the edges until it fills the entire field of vision, which is when you get a sort of... spike of a headache. A really heavy, pressing sort of pain, accompanied by head rush. High heart rate. Ringing in your ears, along with a sort of numb, cotton-y feeling in them. All that can happen very quickly, within maybe a second, or it can take up to about 5 until you actually pass out.

Waking up from this happens very quickly, like flicking the light switch back on, but it’s still not pleasant. The headache starts pounding a bit, your vision clears up first after just a few seconds, then the headache. Next the ringing, though the numb cotton-y feeling in your ears lingers a bit more than that, and it makes sounds seem muffled even if they aren’t. Heart rate settling back down also takes about half a minute more.

Standing up quickly again will just land you back on the floor, again. Other than that, your character might feel a bit lightheaded for a few minutes. After that, they’re fine though.

  
  


**Shock/fright:**

This can happen to anyone, but it’s only happened to me twice, and both times I was still a little kid and therefore don’t remember much, so I’m afraid I’ll be thin on the detail here.

Not really much warning signs, as far as I remember? Lightheadedness, maybe. Passing out is the run-of-the-mill light switch off and then back on. The one memorable thing is a cold, tingly feeling in the extremities, similar to having a limb fall asleep, which would make sense, since I’m pretty sure I read at some point that with shock, most of the blood flow gets directed to the internal organs, so… that kind of really is what it feels like.

  
  


**Low blood pressure:**

With this one, I’ll have to go off my format a little, it’s a bit of a special case, since it’s often the result of one of the other causes. I don’t think I’ve ever passed out from low blood pressure alone though, always at least in combination with standing up. But if this information is of any help, whenever my blood pressure drops down to 70/50 ranges (my nervous system just does that sometimes, for no particular reason, because… fun, I guess? It and I do not share the same definition of fun.), standing isn’t really happening, and I’ll often still feel dizzy and lightheaded even when lying down. If your character’s blood pressure is that low for a sustained period of time, they’re either an alien, suffering from blood loss, or should probably get medication to raise it a bit. If it drops much further (let’s say, taking about 10 off of each number), it’ll really start getting dangerous for your character.

Overall, for those not familiar with low blood pressure, you’ll feel frequently fatigued, you’ll get tired and cold more easily, there might be the occasional dizzy spell, or fainting of both the standing-related varieties.

I’ve only includes this and anaemia at this level on the scale of unpleasantness because they’re long-term conditions. And very annoying.

  
  


**Iron deficiency anaemia:**

This is another one where I haven’t passed out from this alone, I’d probably need dangerous levels for that, it’s again just something that exacerbates the other causes. It’s a petty common thing to have in any body that gets periods, although how severe it gets varies, or it might come from living vegetarian/vegan without making sure there’s still sufficient iron intake. Or blood loss, of course, it’s pretty much inevitable after major blood loss, unless your character gets a transfusion. If you’re writing a vampire fic, realistically (okay, it’s vampires, so for a given value of realistic), this could be a pretty big issue for a character that regularly gets drunk from.

From a fainting perspective, it’s a particularly unpleasant combination with low blood pressure, dehydration, or further blood loss, and it’ll also make you more prone to fainting from standing up too quickly.

There can sometimes be very little in the way of symptoms, especially if it’s a mild case. If it’s a little more, there can be general fatigue, tiring out more easily, headaches, dizziness, pallor, elevated heart rate, lightheadedness… you get the picture. Oh, also weird food cravings. Seriously, the chickpea cravings are _real_. I have eaten cans of the stuff. Also kidney beans. And broccoli. (Actually, I could go for some chickpeas now…)

It takes a while to get rid of anaemia, especially after significant blood loss. Also, iron supplements taste disgusting. For a more severe case, or as a (at least in my view) less unpleasant alternative to the oral supplements, there are iron infusions via IV. Takes about half an hour for one bag, and your character’ll start feeling better after about 3 days, though it’ll still take weeks for them to actually stop being anaemic.

  
  


**Dehydration:**

Really big yikes in combination with hyperthermia, over-exertion, or low blood pressure. Obviously, anyone can get dehydrated, though to get your character to pass out from that alone would probably take a pretty severe stage of it. On the other hand, combine it with any of the big yikes’, and you’ll have them passing out in no time!

Plenty of early warning signs, feeling thirsty obviously being the first one. The typical dehydration headache, dizziness, difficulty swallowing, dry mouth (and often a really bad taste in it too), cracked lips – sometimes to the point of bleeding, dry skin, mild nausea, sweating stops happening at some point.

Closer to passing out, it’ll be an elevated heart rate, increase in dizziness and headache, shortness of breath. Then black spots in your vision. Passing out itself has a heavy sort of feeling to it, more like a black bag pulled over your consciousness, rather than flicking a light switch, but just as sudden. It can last for just a few seconds, but depending on severity, you character can probably be out considerably longer too.

Waking up is more gradual, with a nasty, pounding headache, and the rest of the symptoms are also still sticking around. The dizziness is worse than before passing out. Your character will continue to feel miserable until they’re properly re-hydrated.

  
  


**Low blood sugar:**

Again, can happen to anyone, but it takes a while to get to the point of passing out. For me, it’s at least two forgotten meals (in my defence, I often just don’t get hungry, because of aforementioned shitty ANS fails at doing its job, so I genuinely just… forget) and no snacks in between, for your character it might well take longer than that.

Again, there’s plenty of warning signs. Feeling hungry, for people who aren’t me (s_ulks_), bad mood, irritability are probably the first. Then nausea, which starts out mild, but gradually increases. Feeling cold and tired, then lightheaded, in a whoozy sort of way, and you’ll start getting a headache, then eventually head rush and dizzy spells, increasing in frequency.

Passing out from this is kind of similar to standing for too long, though it’s a very heady, light-headed sort of fainting, with difficulty concentrating, a cotton-y sort of feeling in your brain immediately before. As if your head’s a helium-filled balloon, about to float away, weird as that may sound, but I think that’s the closest way to describe it. A strong dizzy spell, though from this they’re usually more vertigo than the other ones I’ve described. Spots in your vision. Lights out, from anywhere between a few seconds to a few minutes.

Coming around from this is also on the more gradual side, with lots of vertigo at first, then the nausea and headache come back, and there’ll be a strong lingering feeling of weakness, and the overall lightheadedness lingers too. Getting up can be difficult, from both the sense of weakness and the vertigo, so your character might need help standing and moving over to somewhere comfortable to sit down.

Obviously, eating resolves this. At least for me, eating too quickly or something too heavy results in just more nausea (I really hate nausea), so a piece of fruit or vegetable tends to be the best thing to start out with. Overall, it takes about 20 minutes to feel like returning to normal, and up to an hour for all the symptoms to completely resolve.

  
  


**Hyperventilation:**

Not fun, this. Another thing you can do to pretty much any character, with various causes, including over-exerting themself, psychological causes such as anxiety or panic attacks, something mildly restricting their airway, or just breathing wrong (for me, my body evidently hates me, so my vocal chords can sometimes partially block my airway, which then causes me to hyperventilate if my respiratory frequency gets too high. Yes, this is a thing that can happen. Yes, I feel betrayed.).

What’s really mean about this is, that the first sign of trouble actually _causes_ all the trouble. From an outsider’s perspective, the main symptom is extremely rapid and shallow breathing. From your character’s perspective, this feels fucking awful. Once you start to hyperventilate, your breathing is too shallow, you breathe in more than you breathe out, which obviously only works to a certain point, at which point it takes a turn for the definitely not fun.

It feels like you’re not getting enough air, so you try to breathe deeper, but you can’t, so you breathe faster, but that only makes it worse, because the faster you try to breathe, the less time you take to breathe _out_, the less you can breathe in, the less air it feels like you’re getting. But you’re not quite realising that your breathing is shallow, it doesn’t feel like it, it only feels like it’s not enough. The air itself starts feeling too thick, as if you’re trying to breathe water, and then it feels like it’s getting more and more viscous, until it feels like you’re trying to breathe tar, and you _can’t_. There’s a very instinctive panic attached to this, to feeling like you’re suffocating, no matter how much fresh air is available. I’m well used to passing out like this, but even I can’t entirely suppress the panic of it. And it’s impossible to try and go against the instinct to try to breathe more, even if you rationally know that you should be breathing less.

You’ll get the numb, tingling sensation from the panic in your extremities, starting out in your fingers and toes and spreading from there. They’ll get cold, too. There’s the usual headache, the buzzing sort, increasing for as long as you’re hyperventilating. The usual dizziness. Already a sense of disorientation. High heart rate, probably also a result of panicking? Tunnel vision, creeping in from the edges, but dark instead of grey. The imbalance of O2 and CO2 in your blood gets too much, and passing out is almost a relief, and it lasts for a few seconds.

Waking up from this one is a bit odd, you’re at the same time awake and alert, but also feeling fuzzy. Breathing is still a bit difficult, but at least it’s possible again. You’re feeling on edge, shaky, still dizzy, the headache stays for a minute or so, but it’s the first thing to go away. You have difficulty focussing your eyes, your mouth is very dry, your throat too and might feel a little sore due to it. Drinking helps, and once the shaky feeling passes (though the dizziness stay for longer than that), you’ll feel exhausted and weakened.

Until you feel completely fine again, it can take up to an hour, but you have a lot of wiggle room there, since it mostly only took me that long the first few times it happened, when I was still panicking much more. And if you want to help your character along more quickly, have them breathe into a plastic or paper bag, that really does help a lot.

  
  


**Blood loss:**

Yes, I promise, I’m fine! I had some nasty respiratory infection, resulting in The Nosebleed From Hell™. As in, not just dripping but actually _flowing_ out, and that for over 45min, resulting in me losing about 1.5l. Also, this is my one bit of actual medical advice, since both the doctor _and_ the nurse at the hospital lectured me about this afterwards: if you or someone around you has a nosebleed that lasts for more than 20 minutes, call an ambulance, because this can actually get dangerous.

Depending on your character’s size and sex, it might take them more or less blood then that to pass out though.

At least in my experience, this version of passing out is the most emotionally unsettling one. Okay, passing out in any way would be unsettling for any character who isn’t accustomed to it, but still, passing out from blood loss is disconcerting in a different way. You’ll start feeling dizzy and lightheaded first, then you get a sense of weakness and fatigue, drowsiness, difficulty concentrating. The lightheadedness turns to confusion and disorientation, you feel like you’re not quite awake. Similar to having just woken up, but it’s a lot less… peaceful than that. You know there’s something seriously wrong, you feel anxious, uneasy, unsettled.

Confusion and unease and drowsiness increase gradually, and you start to feel cold. Not a shivery, goosebumps kind of cold, but more… That kind of feeling when you get into bed and your feet are still cold, and you’re overall just about warm enough to be comfortable, but your feet just won’t warm up. That kind of cold. A heavy, bone-deep, creeping sort of cold. It starts in your feet too, and in your hands, and it slowly spreads inwards. Coordination is difficult, and at this point, you’re too weak and dizzy to sit up on your own, let along stand up. It’s difficult to think, you feel sluggish and tired, in a helpless sort of way. Your heart rate is high, you feel like you’re out of breath. At this point, your character would probably be looking pretty pale. Unconsciousness comes on slowly, like falling asleep against your will when you’re so tired you just can’t stay awake. Because you want to stay awake, it’s the kind of unconsciousness you instinctively fight, which might play a big part in what makes it so unsettling. You can feel that there is something very wrong, and you’re deeply, instinctively afraid of it, but you’re too out of it to do anything about it, or even to compartmentalise the feeling. It’s very similar to the kind of anxiety you can get from a really bad fever. Your eyes close, you feel dizzy and disoriented and untethered, before you pass out.

Unconsciousness can last for a while, and you might want to let your whumped character have some medical intervention at this point, or they might be in some real trouble here.

Waking up is slow too, the confusion and disorientation linger for a while. You still feel very cold, but you can breathe more easily. Your head feels fuzzy, and it takes a few minutes to feel like your thoughts are working properly.

Recovery take a while with this, for me it was 3 or 4 days before I stopped feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded. The resulting anaemia takes weeks to months.

  
  


**Hyperthermia:**

Less emotionally unpleasant than blood loss, a lot more physically unpleasant, at least in my opinion. It takes quite some heat to pass out from hyperthermia, if you take your character there by hyperthermia alone, their body temperature would have to be at dangerous levels. I’ve only ever had the misfortune in combination with dehydration and exercise, which makes fainting happen a lot more quickly and without brain damage. (Plus, my shitty ANS means that sometimes, sweating just… doesn’t happen, even when it should, so when that happens I can overheat very easily. Fun times! Not. Sweating is important.)

As such, it’s very similar to dehydration. A _lot_ more nausea, which is why I hate this version so much. The headache is a lot worse too, a pounding, hammering, inescapable sort of one. You can feel your pulse in your temples and your fingertips. Your skin feels too tight.

Just before fainting, you’ll feel dizzy – of the spinning, vertigo type – and lightheaded, and you start seeing black spots. It’s the heavy feeling kind of passing out, just like dehydration, but even more so, it almost feels painful.

I’ve never been out longer than maybe a minute at worst, but you could keep your character out not-so-cold longer. Either way though, you might want to get them some help, someone to help them move somewhere cooler and get them some water. Waking up is pretty miserable, the dizziness fades after a few minutes once you start cooling down a bit, but the nausea can stick around for a couple of hours, and there can still be something of the headache left even on the next day. You’ll feel weak and exhausted the rest of the day.

  
  


**Concussions:**

Concussions are interesting, a lot of how they feel, what kind of symptoms you have, depend on how severe it is and where you’ve been hit. I.e. getting hit on the side of my head made my ears ring, getting hit on the back made me see stars and spots, because different brain areas are affected..(I’ve had 7 concussions, and yes, I’m fine, it’s just that me and ball sports don’t mix. Or me and stairs. Or me and tree cutters who insufficiently cordon off the area under the tree which they’re cutting, that’s just rude. Anyway, I’ve only passed out from 3 of them, the others were luckily very mild.)

There’s no warning, unless of course your character’s adversary is the sassy type and gives them one before knocking them out :P

Passing out from a blow to the head is sudden and immediate. Painful, of course, but in a very disorienting way. You don’t have enough time to fully process it in between the hit and losing consciousness. You feel the pain, but you can’t really locate it with any precision.

Waking up from a concussion has been a pretty interesting thing in my experience, it’s not so much gradual as that it happens in starts and stops. You’re comparatively aware in one moment, less so in the next, then more again, sort of… fading in and out for a bit, without completely losing consciousness in between. This is probably the most disorienting faint to wake up from, at least for me the _what just happened feeling_ is very much real, and your memory might be fuzzy, which doesn’t help matters in that regard. The pain from the initial injury registers first, then the headache, it’s sort of as if there’s another layer to the injury, radiating outward through the rest of your head, a pulsating sort of pain. Then dizziness, the vertigo kind here too, and nausea that comes in waves. You’ll have difficulty focusing, and again, in some cases, there might be an assortment of other symptoms. Getting up on your own is definitely a terrible idea, not lease of all because the headache, dizziness and nausea will get a _lot_ worse with moving, particularly fast or abrupt movements.

For my minor concussions, I was fine after 3-5 days, the worse ones lasted up to about two weeks. But post concussion syndrome is also a thing, if you want to make your whumped character miserable for up to several months. Poor thing.

(Oh, one last thing, the whole thing with waking the concussed person up/preventing them from sleeping, to prevent them from slipping into a coma is outdated, and stems from mixing it up with a different kind of traumatic brain injury, where the person appears lucid at first but then falls into a coma. Let concussed characters sleep, sleep is the best for healing concussions!)


	2. Losing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about losing time in conjunction with passing out because every person passes out in their own special way.

So this section is a little bit different because a) ProblemWithTrouble wrote this part and b) it’s not technically about passing out. It’s about losing time! Yay! 

You can lose time for all sorts of reasons but the two I’ve experienced and therefore am talking about come from passing out: low blood sugar and a concussion.

**Low Blood Sugar**  
For losing time in conjunction with low blood sugar you have all the same warning signs talked about in Chapter 1. Vertigo, nauseousness, headache; all the usual suspects. Coming to when you’ve lost time is different though. You wake up suddenly and you know that you're missing something. If you’re somewhere different from where you passed out you have no idea how you got there or why. Trying to recall the memory is a bit like trying to remember something that happened while you were asleep in another room. There’s nothing there, not even an imprint. It's not like waking up from sleeping either because you're already doing other things, talking or walking or one memorable time, eating. You're capable of doing all these things your brain just isn't making memories even in the short term. The only nice thing is that you skip all the parts of coming to from passing out from low blood sugar, if you haven’t eaten during the time you lost then you still have all the issues from before you passed out, just none of the gradual grogginess from the actual waking up. 

**Concussion **  
Losing time with a concussion is the same as losing it with low blood sugar. As MnemonicMadness said it’s a bit like someone flipping a switch, no warning except for whatever happened the split second before contact with whatever’s causing the concussion. When you wake up it is sudden, there is no phasing in and out first. I’ve been informed that I have done the phasing in and out but that I just don’t remember it. There isn’t really any way to know how much time you lost unless someone else was keeping track of when they thought you were awake and you make note of when you actually come to. Other than that the actual recovery from the concussion is exactly the same: an awful headache and just feeling bad for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ProblemWithTrouble wrote this chapter about losing time if you've got any questions comment away (though I don't know how many answers I will have)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it so far, and I am rather hoping that I won't be able to add to that list myself. But if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and if you have an experience of your own to add, let me know if you want me to add you as an author!
> 
> I hope you've found this inspirational (or that it at least didn't make you pass out from boredom) and that if so, you might leave me a kudo :D


End file.
